SENPAI,UH?
by nononyan
Summary: Senpai itu tak lebih dari seorang penindas. Tapi ternyata- GAK GITU JUGA KOK... one shot.


**SENPAI, UH?**

Desclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

 **RATING : M for some reason**

AU, Typo (s), School life story

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Dulu sekali, ia bersembunyi dari dunia."/_

 ** _"_** ** _Tak ada yang mengetahui keberadaannya."/_**

 _"_ _Kecantikannya unik meski sekilas tidak ada yang menarik."/_

 ** _"_** ** _Ia manis jika kau mampu membuatnya tersenyum."/_**

 _"_ _Dan aku berhasil melakukannya."/_

 ** _"_** ** _Berawal dari satu kecupan tanpa sengaja."/_**

 _"_ _Berlanjut pada kecupan dan ciuman-ciuman lain."/_

 ** _"_** ** _Sebentuk bibir biasa namun nyatanya luar biasa."/_**

 _"_ _Kupastikan hanya aku yang akan memilikinya."/_

 ** _"_** ** _Ada beberapa rintangan."/_**

 _"_ _Aku benar-benar harus berusaha."/_

 ** _"_** ** _Aku menunggu.."/_**

 _"_ _Hinata.."/_

 ** _"_** ** _Senpai-"/_**

 _"_ _Uh?"/_

 ** _"_** ** _Jangan mulai.."/_**

 _"_ _Hm? Apa salahku ? Aku hanya meminta jatah hari ini."/_

 ** _Ugh!/_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ini cerita kami."_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Happy reading minna..._**

 _Hinata menopang dagunya dengan sebatang pensil dibelahan bibir. Menggerak-gerakkan benda itu keatas dan kebawah sambil bersenandung kecil. Barisan soal ada didepan mata, namun tak ada satupun goresan tangannya menyambut. Mulai bosan, gadis itu melirik kesisi kiri tubuhnya. Angin berhembus lembut dari jendela yang terbuka sebagian. Menarik, menyibak helai rambut indigo terikatnya kebelakang. Rasanya siang itu terlalu tenang. Matahari juga tak sesilau biasanya. Cenderung sedikit mendung. Apa akan turun hujan? Hinata tak mengira-ngira. Hinata tak berharap. Jika turun yasudah, jika tidak pun, ya- sudah._

 _Ini hari selasa. Tak ada yang berbeda. Ia tidak terlambat. Masuk tepat waktu meski nyatanya gerbang telah tertutup rapat, terkunci dan tergembok. Memilih jalan pintas menaiki tembok pembatas disisi gedung. Tempat rahasia sekaligus kebanggaannya, karena hingga detik terakhir- belum ada yang mampu menjangkau lokasi yang satu itu. Tidak satpam, guru, atau murid lain. Memikirkannya, Hinata tersenyum miring._

 _"_ _HYUUGA HINATA!"_

 _Satu kelas menatapnya bosan. Lagi-lagi tingkah bengong malasnya ketahuan. Tanpa dosa, gadis itu bangkit dari kursi membawa bukunya yang dengan sadis belum terisi jawaban satu biji pun. Menampilkan baris giginya yang rapi, nyengir kuda._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Langkahnya kian ringan dan santai. Rok super pendeknya berkibar. Nampaknya ia tak peduli. Jika siswi lain justru tak memakai _apapun_ dibaliknya, berbeda dengan Hinata- ia dengan cuek datang ke toko pakaian dalam dan memesan satu paket celana _strit_ berbagai warna. Dari yang terang benderang sampai gelap gulita. Beberapa pengunjung agak menyipit heran. Bukan lagi hal luar biasa jika para pelajar perempuan Jepang jarang memakai celana dibalik rok yang pendeknya _ampun._ Tapi ini?

 _Melihat fisiknya yang tak seberapa, pasti ia putus asa untuk menarik perhatian laki-laki._

 ** _Sebagian besar pengunjung beranggapan hal tersebut._**

Lupakan celana dalam, balik pada situasi Hinata sekarang.

Bibir kecilnya menjepit sebuah ikat rambut biru muda , sedang kedua lengannya sibuk menarik juntaian panjang indigo itu keatas. Bergerak cekatan membentuk gumpalan asal dengan semboyan _yang penting nyangkut_ dan _menyangkuti._

"Hah.. telat lagi..." berdecak cukup nyaring disertai gerutuan tak bersambut. Selesai dengan rambut, sigap ia merogoh saku _blazer_ mencari benda keberuntungan. Yakin masih bersisa. Semoga. Segaris senyum terbit bak matahari. Perkiraannya memang tak pernah meleset. Sekotak permen karet dengan kulit kemasan yang hampir tersobek hingga keujungnya, ia sambar cepat.

Segera membuka bungkusnya dengan gerakan terburu tak sabar.

Pluk

"Ugh! Jatuh segala, lagi!" bukan apa-apa. Masalahnya itu permen karetnya yang terakhir! Niat hendak dipungut, justru makanan manis itu berguling-guling terkena angin dan-

 _PLASH- !_

Terlindas sepeda motor.

Gadis itu mengeluarkan jurus mata mengantuknya. Menghela napas sedih sambil mengekori motor _sport_ sialan tadi.

"Huh. Orang kaya..." menepuk-nepuk rok kelabu kotak-kotaknya, ia bangkit berdiri. Pasti posisi mematungnya tadi begitu konyol. "Hmh. Mau bagaimana lagi, kali ini tak ada permen karet. Pertanda kesialan."

 _Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu. Salah-salah, itu doa untukmu sendiri._

Mengambil ancang-ancang, ia mendongak. Menyipit setajam elang. Tembok pembatas yang menjulang dihadapan merupakan penghalang satu-satunya untuk menimba ilmu. Ia hanya harus melewatinya seperti biasa, dan TADA! Absensinya penuh.

"Hmh. Firasatku kali ini tidak enak." Masih menyipitkan mata, gadis itu melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan. Tak ada siapapun di belakang sekolah itu, selain dirinya. "Aneh. Tadi jelas aku merasa ada orang lain."

"Peduli setan!" Ia telah mengambil kuda-kuda untuk melompat tinggi. Yah, harus gadis itu akui bahwa keuntungan juga memiliki tubuh ramping dan emh- cukup tinggi.

Satu dua, ti-

"HUP!" nyengir atas aksinya yang luar biasa menakjubkan, Hinata melirik kekiri dan kekanan. Kini ia telah menggantung (?) bebas. Kakinya tak lagi menancap di tanah, melainkan melayang-layang. Menumpu pada kedua lengannya yang bertengger dan mencengkram kuat pagar pembatas bagian atas.

"Aman. Hihi."

"Hoy!"

Bolehkah Hinata berharap yang datang bukan salah satu dari pengaman sekolah? Bergerak patah-patah, gadis itu menoleh kebelakang. Eh- BUSET! Ini jauh lebih mengerikan. Siapa sangka hari ini ia akan bertemu si penjaga kuburan.

"Mampus. Kenapa harus si tukang gali kubur, si!" gumam gadis itu lucu sambil menggerutu. Hinata inginnya melanjutkan naik, namun sialan- kakinya tertarik bebas hingga ia terpental jatuh. Belum sadar apa yang terjadi, Hinata mengerjap.

"Agh~! Ittai ittai ittai...!" berguling-guling di tanah dengan ringisannya yang makin menjadi. Mengintip si sialan yang berdiri menatapnya tanpa rasa bersalah. "SENPAI! Tak bisakah berlaku sedikit baik? Aku ini perempuan. Kaumku yang melahirkanmu dan membesarkanmu hingga sebesar ini!"

"Kau- _perempuan_?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Menatap tak sopan pada seragam Hinata yang agak longgar, tepat dibagian dada. Hinata itu kelihatan berisi dan ukuran payudaranya standar. Cih! Tidak menarik. Sayang, gadis itu membuang mukanya kesamping, hingga tak tahu kegiatan menyelidik Sasuke.

"A-apa?! Ha! Lucu sekali." Hinata merintih bangkit dengan cibirannya yang terus berkumandang lirih . Terduduk diatas tanah dengan seragamnya yang berdebu disana sini. Mendongak dengan alis dan bola mata yang terangkat. "Senpai. Jika kau kemari hanya untuk melakukan kejahilan, sebaiknya menyingkir karena aku-malas-meladeni." Lanjut Hinata _sedikit_ memperingatkan.

"Cih. Untuk apa aku kema-"

"Hoy yang disana!"

"MAMPUS!" Hinata dan Sasuke saling menatap satu sama lain. Berujar hal yang sama dengan raut pucat pasi. Itu Gay _sensei_. Meski jaraknya masih belasan meter, namun si kaki panjang dengan gelar guru olahraga pantang menyerah itu, pasti akan dengan cepat menyusul. Beruntung agaknya, si guru sedang mengalami sakit mata sebab kemasukan pasir halus ketika salah satu muridnya melakukan tes lompat jauh tempo hari.

Hinata yang tahu gerak gerik mencurigakan dari Sasuke, menyipit heran. Kenapa pemuda itu ikut-ikutan ngeri? Bukankah ini hari jaganya?

"Hey, kau! Naiklah!" Hinata belum percaya ini. Mengerjap bingung, masih membeku di tempat. "Aku tak kan menawarkan hal semacam ini dua kali."

"A-ah. Ya. Y-ya, aku naik."

"Lihat situasi disana. Dan kabari aku."

"Y-ya. Oke!"

Hinata melepas kedua sepatunya hingga yang tersisa tinggal sepasang kaus kaki imut berwarna merah bermotif tengkorang dihiasi pita disisinya. Gerakkannya terhenti, sadar akan sesuatu yang penting- PENTING SEKALI!

"Kau! Jangan sampai, kau mendongak keatas saat aku naik nanti?!"

"Huh?"

"Ish! Turuti saja!"

Menurut? Jangan harap. Sasuke harus tahu dulu, kenapa!

Sasuke berpikir keras sambil mendongak dongakkan kepalanya keatas. Berkhayal jika Hinata telah naik ke pundaknya. Bergumam layaknya orang bodoh.

"Aish! Tidak akan! Siapa juga yang berniat melakukan hal seperti itu padamu."

"S-Sial!" desisi Hinata merasa direndahkan. "Baiklah. B-bagus kalau begitu." mulai menaiki kedua pundak Sasuke, hingga dengan mulus meluncur naik keatas pagar. Gesit melompat turun, sampai di halaman sekolah bagian dalam. Mendongak menunggu Sasuke menyusul sambil memakai sepatunya kembali. Agak cemas menoleh kesana kemari, kalau-kalau salah satu guru memergoki.

" _Senpai_! Disini aman! Cepat!"

 _Ada yang janggal._

 _MEREKA-? Kerja sama?_

"Ya!" sahut Sasuke di sebrang tembok. Bergerak lincah bak seorang atlit. Tubuh tingginya menunjang, hingga dengan mudah nelompati pagar.

 _Jangan-jangan tukang maling_.

"Hey, jangan disan-"

GABRUGH!

"A-ah- ittai ittai ittai.." Hinata meratapi nasibnya yang kelewat buruk. Ampun! Mimpi apa ia semalam, sampai bencana terus menerus menimpanya tanpa permisi. Sialan. Sialan! Punggungnya ngilu ditambah beban tubuh seseorang diatasnya.

Tunggu- beban?

Hinata memucat. Tubuhnya kaku bagai manekin.

"Agh- kau tak ap-"

"pa.." Sasuke tercekat. Terpekik tertahan. Jemari besarnya menangkup salah satu payudara juniornya, bahkan dengan begitu bodoh justru diremas lembut. "E-eh-?"

Waktu seakan terhenti dengan keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain. tidak Hinata, tidak pula Sasuke. Menahan napas dengan degup jantung berdetak tak beraturan.

"K-KYAAA!"

.

.

.

.

Koridor kelas sepi. Jam pelajaran telah berlangsung sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu. Tak heran kelenggangan seperti ini terjadi. Sasuke agaknya bersyukur karena tak harus kepergok dalam keadaan menyedihkan. Meringis lagi dan lagi.

Pintu kelas dengan papan bertuliskan 12 A 1 tertangkap netranya. Hua-sampai juga.

SREEKK

Pintu kelas digesernya dengan lemas tak bertenaga. Benar dugaannya, sang guru pasti kembali absen.

"Hey, _teme_. Lama sekali. Tebak! Kakashi _sensei_ hari ini juga tidak ma- ASTAGA!" Sasuke mendengus. Satu kelas yang semula ribut, berangsur reda hingga hening seluruhnya. Pesawat-pesawat serta beragam bentuk gumpalan abstrak kertas yang sengaja dilayangkan bergerak jatuh kehabisan gaya. Semua menatap horor Sasuke sambil memegangi sisi wajahnya masing-masing. Sial benar nasib ketua Osis sekaligus wakil ketua kelasnya hari ini.

"OH GOSH! Benar-benar luarrrr biasa..."

"Ck! Gara-gara mengikuti saranmu, aku jadi begini. Sialan kau, _Dobe_!"

"Hey. Tapi dia benar-benar menarik 'kan?"

"Menarik, apanya! Harusnya hari jagaku berakhir dengan baik seperti biasa." Sasuke kesal. Menggeser pintu kelasnya lagi dengan sekali hentakan keras. Serempak menutup pendengarannya. Terkejut. Hawa dingin yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke terlalu pekat. Agak membanting tubuhnya keatas kursi, melirik tajam pada semua yang menatapnya prihatin. Sekejap semua mengalihkan pandangan. Ngeri.

"Ayolah _Teme_.. aku yakin kau tak mengamatinya dengan benar." Sasuke lagi-lagi mendengus. Memilih mengeluarkan Ipod nya dari dalam tas. Benda yang telah sampai dan sengaja ditinggalkannya demi hal bodoh yang kini ia sesali. Memasang sebuah _earphone_ berukuran sedang, menutup kedua telinganya dari bising suara Naruto. Memicing kesal, menyirat arti menyuruh si pirang pergi.

Muak!

Ia muak! Mulai meringis lagi.

"Ah- sakit sekali..."

.

.

.

Hari kian berlalu..

Hinata mendapatkan perhatian Sasuke. Mengelakpun Sasuke diam-diam mengamati gadis tengil yang satu itu. Hinata termasuk siswi dengan nilai-nilai pelajaran yang rendah. Namun keterampilannya dalam berolahraga patut diacungi. Turut menyumbang beberapa piala sebagai koleksi sekolah. Beberapa kali ikut turnamen, tak pernah sekalipun tim yang diikutinya kalah.

Aktif dibeberapa organisasi. Terutama olahraga, Volley misalnya. Segala gerakannya yang tepat sasaran, mampu memukau setiap mata. Belum lagi pukulannya yang mematikan. Ia merupakan pencetak tiga angka dalam klub basket , meski tinggi tubuhnya tak seberapa. Berterima kasihlah pada insting ketepatan serta unsur ketenangan yang dimilikinya saat bermain.

Hinata sendiri anak yang cukup pendiam sebenarnya. Hanya saja selalu menarik perhatian. Mungkin lebih kepada segala prestasi yang telah ditorehkannya. Namun sikapnya kadang menjengkelkan. Mulai dari pemarah sampai tidak sabaran. Ia tipikal dengan emosi yang tidak beraturan.

Sasuke mendengus menemukan dirinya berdiri mengamati Hinata yang kesulitas menjawab soal-soal diatas kertas ulangan. Ah- salah, justru gadis itu jauh lebih kelihatan menahan kantuk daripada berusaha menjawab salah satunya. Beberapa kali kepalanya hampir terantuk meja.

"Gadis bodoh.." Sasuke menggeleng geleng tak percaya dengan tingkahnya akhir akhir ini. Terkekeh geli seraya memukuli sisi kepalanya. Pemuda itu berbalik pergi. Kembali ke kelasnya yang jauh berada di gedung lain. Gedung lama dengan bangunannya yang terkesan tua. Mungkin alasannya ke toilet terlalu tidak meyakinkan saking memakan banyak waktu.

.

.

.

Hari berganti, terus berganti. Sasuke berangsur melupakan kejadian dengan Hinata berada didalamnya. Toh itu semua hanya berdasar pada unsur ketidaksengajaan. Hinata bahkan nampak tak peduli- _atau mungkin pura pura tak peduli_. Ia acuh saja, meski berpapasan sekalipun. Melirik saja tidak.

"KYA!"

"Uh?" firasat, menarik Sasuke berlari kearah pintu yang menghubungkan langsung dengan kolam renang _in door_ sekolah. Seingatnya tadi Hinata ada tes renang. Ugh! _Lagi-lagi Sasuke tahu._

BRAK

 _Onyx_ nya melebar sempurna. Hinata kini dalam keadaan tidak berdaya. Tubuhnya polos sebagian. Seragamnya sobek sobek dan tersebar disisi kiri kanan tubunnya Sekelompok pemuda mengerubunginya dengan tatapan lapar. Menjamahi segala inchi tubuhnya dengan tangan-tangan mereka yang jahil. Sasuke bahkan harus menahan napas, menatap kemulusan yang gadis itu punya. Sial! Bagaimana mungkin Hinata mampu menyembunyikan semua aset itu! Boro-boro berisi, oke- berisi, tapi ditempat _itu_. Sasuke semula beranggapan bahwa yang ia remas tempo hari hanya bra dengan busa yang tebal. Maklum, ia belum bisa membedakan. Tapi melihat kenyataannya, ia sebagai kaum adam pun tak bisa menahan sesuatu yang terbangun dibawah tubuhnya. Hey- ia normal!

Namun ada sesuatu kejanggalan membuat bola matanya kian melebar.

"NARUTO!"

Reflek semua yang berada disana berhenti.

" _T-teme.._ "

 ** _"_** ** _Hey. Tapi dia benar-benar menarik 'kan?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Menarik, apanya!"_**

"Menarik, eh?" Sasuke menerjang sahabatnya hingga tak segan melepas bogem mentah tepat di ulu hati. Naruto agak terjungkal meski tak sampai jatuh dengan mual tak tertahankan. Melebarkan biji mata _sapphire_ nya, tahu Sasuke belum mau berhenti. Kini pemuda itu memberi satu lagi pukulan telak. Mengenai sisi wajah Naruto. Darah muncrat keluar hingga jatuh ke lantai basah, bercampur dengan air kolam yang agak menggenang.

Yang lain hendak melawan, namun niat hanyalah niat. Terlalu takut pada ketua Osis yang dikenal garang itu. Mereka kabur, pontang panting. Sasuke mematri ketiganya dalam ingatan. Mereka satu angkatan sama dengan Sasuke dan Naruto, hanya saja terbagi dibeberapa ruang kelas yang berbeda. Dipastikan mereka tak akan lolos darinya.

"Aku tak percaya ini, _dobe_." Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

"Jadi kau membela perempuan itu?" tunjuk Naruto dengan dagu, pada Hinata yang gemetar ketakutan setengah mati sambil memeluk helai pakaiannya yang tak seberapa.

"Kenapa aku harus membelamu?" Naruto berdecih sebal lantas mendengus. Merintih tertahan sambil memegangi perutnya yang sesak tiba-tiba. Bangkit berdiri, tertatih pergi. Sasuke membiarkannya, ia hanya mengekori Naruto hingga pemuda itu hilang dibalik pintu.

"Hn. Kau bisa pakai ini." Hinata mendongak menemukan uluran tangan dengan sebuah jaket olahraga merah bergaris putih disana. Pemuda itu tak menatapnya. Ia membuang wajahnya kearah lain. Terlalu malu menatap polos dan mulusnya tubuh Hinata. Bahkan dengan sekuat tenaga menahan agar tubuh bagian bawahnya melemas kembali.

Sial!

"Kau. Aku tunggu diluar. Biar kuantar pulang."

"T-tak per-"

"Cepatlah." Sasuke melangkah pergi lebih dulu. Meninggalkan Hinata yang mendekap erat jaket itu. Menghirup aroma segar darinya. Aroma tubuh Sasuke. Bagitu harum dan menyenangkan.

"A-arigatou.." lirihnya.

.

.

.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih, _senpai_.." Sasuke mengangguk sekali sambil membuka kaca helmnya. Ia menerima helm yang Hinata angsurkan. Menaruhnya diatas salah satu paha, menyipit kearah Hinata. "J-jangan menatapku seperti itu." urai Hinata memperingatkan.

"Hn. Cepat. Masuklah kedalam." Hinata mengangguk gugup. Setengah berlari memasuki kediamannya yang sederhana. Sasuke baru tahu ternyata keluarga Hinata memiliki sebuah toko kue. Sepengetahuannya, ia hanya tinggal bersama seorang kakak sepupu, Hyuuga Neji. Seluruh anggota keluarganya menjadi salah satu korban kecelakaan naas hebat yang masuk koran sebagai berita utama selama berminggu-minggu, dua tahun lalu. Jadi- apa Hinata dan Neji yang memproduksi kue disana?

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya, berusaha tak peduli. Mulai menyalakan kembali mesin motornya dan berlalu pergi. Melesat kencang.

.

.

.

Esok harinya, Hinata masuk sekolah bahkan dengan langit yang masih cukup gelap. Gerbang sekolah sudah didepan mata. Hawa dingin bekas rinai hujan dini hari tadi, serasa menyengat kulit, hingga bulu bulu halus disekitar lengan meremang. Hinata berniat mengurung diri di kelas, takut jika bertemu beberapa _senpai_ pelecehnya kemarin. Hinata, takut?

 _Hey, ia juga perempuan_.

Diumurnya yang kian menua, jelas tahu mana yang harus ditunjukkan mana yang tidak. Mana yang harus dilindungi dan mana yang tidak. Jaga mata dan tangan jahilmu, ubah dan arahkan ketempat yang seharusnya. Bersopanlah.

"Hinata?" Sasuke yang baru selesai menaruh sepeda motornya di parkiran. Menemukan gadis pengusik tidurnya semalam dalam keadaan yang benar-benar-

 _Berbeda_.

" _S-senpai_?!" Hinata menggenggam erat dua buah _paper bag,_ gugup.

"Ah- maaf. Aku membuatmu terkejut. Aku memang datang di jam ini. Memeriksa pekerjaanku di rung Osis." Ulas Sasuke panjang lebar, takut jika Hinata akan salah paham dan mengiranya sebagai seorang pengintit.

"Ah- aku mengerti," Hinata tersenyum kecil. Sasuke menahan napas menatap pemandangan yang satu itu. Betapa bibir yang nampak biasa, bisa mengukir senyum yang begitu cantik, tulus, dan menawan. Tak sadar tubuhnya membeku di tempat. " _Senpai_. Ini jaketmu. Terima kasih untuk kemarin. D-dan ini kue yang kubuat pagi tadi. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana membalasnya, jadi- " Hinata kembali tersenyum, bahkan kini makin lebar dengan tambahan berupa rona merah yang manis dan menggemaskan.

Sasuke menerima kedau benda itu antara sadar dan tidak sadar.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi, _senpai_..." Hinata agak membungkuk hormat. Suatu hal yang menakjubkan. Sasuke bergerak terhipnotis menatap kepergian Hinata. Baru sadar bahwa gadis itu tak mengikat rambutnya. Helai indigo penuh pesona bergerak mengikuti irama tubuhnya yang menjauh. Astaga! Cantik sekali!

.

.

.

Sasuke menopang dagu setengah mengamati kegiatan mengajar Kakashi yang setengah hati. lihatlah kejelasan cara guru itu menerangkan. Mana ada yang nyangkut! Dengan mata dan nada bicaranya yang mengantuk, semua jadi terbawa tak bersemangat!

Menatap kursi Naruto yang kosong tepat didepan mejanya, kembali Sasuke mendengus. Ia masih tak percaya Naruto bisa berbuat demikian.

" _Sensei_."

"Hn. Ke toilet lagi, Sasuke?" ramai suara tawa tertahan mengema sana sini. Mungkin jika si guru bukanlah, Hatake Kakashi dan si murid bukanlah Uchiha Sasuke- semua sudah tertawa terpingkal- pingkal sekarang.

"Hn." sialnya Sasuke mengakui hal itu secara mudah dan acuh saja.

.

.

.

"Kumohon, terimalah."

 _Hinata?_

Sasuke yang telah selesai dengan ritual di kamar mandinya, mengernyit menemukan sosok Hinata yang berdiri membungkuk memberikan sebuah bungkusan pada Gaara di koridor sepi. Satu jalan yang dirasa cukup tak terjamah karena diujungnya tak ada apapun kecuali lapangan basket dan ruang Osis beberapa meter, mengitarinya.

Itu Gaara. Sasuke tentu mengenali teman satu angkatannya yang satu itu. Ia merupakan wakilnya di Osis. Ah- jadi satu bungkusan lagi tadi, untuk Gaara? Sasuke tak mengerti namun ia tak suka. Singkatnya yang tadi Hinata berikan, bukan khusus untuk ia seorang. Mengepal dengan geraman tertahan, pemuda emo itu menunggu kemungkinan apa yang terjadi diantara dua sejoli di sebrang sana. Dari gerak geriknya, jelas itu tanda-tanda gadis tengah mengungkapkan rasa suka. Dalam diam, Sasuke agak berharap agar Hinata ditolak saja.

Namun yang dilihatnya mampu meninju dan meluluh lantakan hatinya.

Gaara mencium Hinata. Di dahi. Ok! Mengecup mungkin lebih tepatnya. Hal yang berhasil membakar hati Sasuke.

Pemuda emo itu menggeretakkan giginya. Kesal.

Gaara pergi. Meninggalkan Hinata yang tersenyum agak menunduk. Nampaknya si merah itu hendak ke ruang Osis.

" _Yokatta_.." Hinata menekan dadanya sambil memejamkan mata. Mengucap syukur beberapa kali.

"Di terima, eh?"

" _S-senpai_. Sejak kapan kau-"

"Aku baru sampai."

 _Bohong._

"Ah- kalau begitu aku per-"

BRUK

Hinata membelalakkan matanya. Sasuke dengan kaut mendorong punggungnya ke dinding. Maju melumat serta memagut bibir Hinata tergesa. Menekan tubuh penuh misteri itu ke tubuhnya sendiri. Merasakan kekenyalan dan kehangatan dibaliknya. Astaga benar-benar sensasi luar biasa. Tak sampai disitu, Sasuke juga dengan cepat meminta Hinata untuk bergulat lidah bersamanya. Mengadu benda lunak tak bertulang itu untuk mengecap rasa masing-masing. Hinata kelimpungan namun tak menolak.

 _Bubble gum_.

Manis strawberry merasuk memenuhi indera pengecap Sasuke. Rasa ciuman yang begitu menarik. Segera menyedot saliva Hinata yang manis hingga gadis itu mengerang mencengkram seragam Sasuke kuat kuat.

" _S-senpai_ \- ahn-"

"Hinata..."

Sasuke tak tahan. Ia dengan panas membelai- belai tubuh Hinata, merapatkan pakaian longgar itu hingga kebentuk asli tubuh si empunya. Langsing dan indah. Jari jemari Sasuke bermain cantik. Lihai menekan titik sensitif di perut Hinata yang dibuka paksa.

Tuk.

Sasuke menyatukan dahi keduanya. Mengatur segala napas beratnya yang memburu.

"Katakan. Kau sudah jadi milik Gaara?"

"U-uh?"

"Kenapa? Mau berbohong padaku?"

"Aku- a-aku barusaja menolak Gaara- _kun_.."

"Kenapa segala pakai ci-"

"Permintaannya. Salam perpisahannya padaku."

"Hah?" belum sempat Sasuke menarik sudut bibir keatas, Hinata berhasil menyentakkan kembali emosinya.

"Aku menyukai orang lain, _senpai_."

"Siapa!" gertaknya.

"K-kau."

"..."

"..."

"Kuterima perasaanmu dengan senang hati." Sasuke kembali menyatukan miliknya di bibir Hinata. Tersenyum disela-sela ciumannya yang hangat dan lembut.

" _Daisuki_ , _senpai_.."

"Aku pun."

.

.

.

TAMAT

.

.

.

EPILOG

"Hinata. Aku serius. Soal ini tak bisa kujawab jika belum mendapatkan jatahku hari ini." Hinata mendengus. Meremas remas buku tulisnya lantas mendaratkan tepat diatas kepala Sasuke.

"Aish!"

Cuph-

Sasuke menyeringai menemukan lagi kebiasaan malu-malu Hinata yang menyebalkan. Ia barusaja ingin memarahinya karena berbuat semena-mena. Namun keburu hilang tka berbekas menemukan Hinata yang maju mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Sasuke.

"Enh-"

Bruk-

Tubuh Hinata terdorong jatuh telentang, dengan Sasuke yang menindih diatasnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_. Tes masuknya besok."

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku bisa mengerjakan soal-soal itu sambil menutup mata. Tapi untuk yang satu ini, mataku bahkan tak bisa berkedip sekali saja." gadis itu kembali mendengus. Dengan beringas Sasuke melepas kaus longgar Hinata dan melemparnya jauh-jauh. Menjilat bibirnya sendiri dengan seringainya yang menakutkan.

"Bersiaplah, sayangku.."

"Ugh! Dasar mesum!"

.

.

.

TAMAT BENERAN.

Salam keringat

Nononyan

.

.


End file.
